Bets
by TemperanceTales
Summary: Autumn knew he had a point, Henry usually did. But this time she couldn't help but make a bet with him about it.


_TemperanceTales: So this is a little spin off one shot from my story ALISON. Needless to say if you haven't read my other story this one won't make sense. I have many little scenes that I would like to put out there but don't want to slow my other story down. So I shall be probably doing this occasionally. __**I do not own once upon a time and I give full credit to the creators**__. Enjoy._

**Bets**

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Storybrooke was in full swing of its morning. The town was cleaning up from the festival from a night before, talking about the mysterious black out. Many were still joyfully relaying the night's events. However, there was one person that didn't think so positively as the others.

"Today is going to be a bad day," grumbled Autumn, her hands shoved in her pockets, "I just know it."

Gold raised his brows as he looked down at the child walking next to him. He looked back ahead as he said, "And here I thought I wasn't the morning person."

"It's not the morning," Autumn said, her voice sounding cross, "The morning is nice, pleasant even."

"Then what is the matter?" Gold said, "The morning is pleasant and we are going to Granny's for breakfast."

"See," Autumn said accusatory, "It's too perfect. Something's not right."

"My goodness," Gold said, shaking his head, "With such an attitude I should be taking you back home."

"Good, then let's turn around and go back home," Autumn said, stopping to pivot on her heel. Gold reached back and grabbed the back of her backpack saying, "Oh no you don't dearie. I have rounds I have to make today and we've already agreed to stay with Granny. I'm not letting you out of anyone's sight."

"Why not? You used to let me go off on my own," Autumn said defensively as she turned to face him. Gold stared down at her pointedly as his hand rest on her shoulder. She glanced at his arm before looking at him as he said, "I held no legal right over you, _dearie_. Even if I had said something, it wouldn't have been my place to tell you what to do."

Autumn looked surprised. Gold continued walking to the diner as Autumn asked, "Is that why you never bossed me around? Really?!"

"Well dearie, even if I had, you wouldn't listen to me," Gold said, "You're a stubborn little mule."

"Mule?" Autumn said defensively as they turned into the walkway to the diner, "Mule. You're comparing me to a donkey. A smelly, dumb, large eared-!"

"_I quit_!"

Autumn jumped up as did Gold. The two watched the door fling open and Ruby run out with angry tears in her face. Ruby rushed past them as the older woman came to the door shouting, "Ruby! RUBY!"

Autumn gave Gold a dirty look while he looked mildly sheepish. Autumn began to walk towards the diner saying, "I told you this was going to be a bad day."

Gold stared at Granny, who was still watching after Ruby. He finally cleared his throat as he walked towards the woman. Granny suddenly looked at him and he said, "I trust you'll be able to watch Autumn, today?"

"What-Oh," Granny said, surprised. Gold frowned as Granny said shaking her head slightly, "Yes…Yes, I can. Even if my irresponsible granddaughter ran out."

Granny walked back inside as Gold shifted uncomfortably. Sighing, he turned and walked away. Hopefully, she would be alright.

"Hey."

Autumn looked up from the table and saw Henry walking towards her. He sat down across from her as she smiled. Her book sat in front of her as he crossed his arms and said, "So what shall we do today? Find out how to free Belle, search for clues about the evil queen, teach me how to ride Excalibur?"

"First off, Excalibur doesn't like anyone riding him," Autumn said rolling her eyes, "And second, I've already pissed off your mom. I don't want to make her anymore mad."

"Wait, what?" Henry said baffled, "Why doesn't he like anyone riding him?"

"It's just in his nature, you need to be as wild as him," Autumn said, taken aback, "Wait a minute, I tell you I made your mother mad and your concerned why Excalibur won't let you ride him?"

"Well of course," Henry said, obviously, "You two always get mad at each other. It's because you're alike."

"What?!" Autumn almost shrieked. People glanced towards her and she paused, staring indignantly. They then looked away and continued to talk as she hissed, "I am not like her!"

"You kinda are," Henry said sheepishly, "I mean you both ride horses, plant gardens, get really mad when someone tells you what to do."

Autumn gave him a well aimed kick from under the table. Henry winced and kicked her back, saying with a grin, "Told you."

"Shut up!" Autumn said, grinning as she kicked back. There was a suddenly a loud clatter as Granny swore. Autumn looked back with wide eyes as Henry looked nervous. Granny looked upset as she disappeared into the kitchen. Autumn looked back at Henry as he said, "You should go talk to her. Meet me by Archie's place when you're done."

"Wait, Henry!" Autumn started, but it was too late. Henry dashed off as she sighed. Closing the book, Autumn stuffed it into her bag and walked back to the kitchen. When she went back there, she found Granny chopping up peppers. She walked over to her and stepped up onto the stool. Granny didn't look towards her as Autumn asked, "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Granny asked roughly. Autumn gave her a look and Granny's look softened. She pushed the cut up pepper's aside and Granny said, "She quit. She was flirting with a customer, that August fellow. She got mad, telling her on how I humiliated her. I told her that she needed to work Saturday nights and she quit."

Autumn made a face and said sitting up on the clear counter, "But you guys had an agreement about Saturday nights. Why did you need her to work?"

"Because with booming business comes more paperwork," Granny said, firmly, "And I need her help. It's about time she had more responsibility. Who would take over things when I'm gone?"

Autumn looked stricken, her eyes filled with worry. Granny caught on and said quickly, "I mean for retirement. Trust me; I still have a few more years before we need to worry."

Autumn still looked a little strange as Granny said, "She can be a smart, beautiful, savvy woman. I don't know why she takes things to such extremes!"

"Well did you tell her that?" Autumn asked and Granny said, "Yes!"

Autumn gave her a look and Granny hesitated. She put the knife down and said, "I think I might have left out the savvy, smart, and beautiful bit."

"Well I think you need to tell her," Autumn said, encouragingly, "People need to hear things like that, especially her. If you just tell her to do something, she's not going to listen."

"She should," Granny said impatiently.

"Would you?" Autumn challenged with a smile on her face. Granny walked in front of her and smiled weakly. Taking the young girls hands, Granny said, "When did you become so sensible?"

"I was always sensible," Autumn said, tilting her head. Granny reached out and pushed back the girl's hair saying, "Just promise me that you won't do this to me when you're older."

"Just promise me you'll still be there when I'm older," Autumn said with a worried look. Granny let Autumn hug her tight, stroking the young child's hair. Granny then said softly, "I will do my best, kiddo."

Autumn broke away and stepping back down to the floor. Granny then stroked her hair back and said, "Now. What shall you do today now that Ruby's run off?"

"Henry wanted to meet me at Archie's," Autumn asked innocently, "Can I go?"

"Mr. Gold didn't want you out of our sight," Granny said concerned and Autumn pouted saying, "Please, please, please, please! He can't stay here all day."

Granny made a face and said, "You promise to be back here before 8:15? Because that's what time that man will be back to get you."

"Yes," Autumn said, excitedly, "I'll be back by Eight at the latest."

"Good girl," Granny said, "Now off with you!"

Autumn ran off with her bag as Granny shook her head. Autumn disappeared out of sight leaving the old woman to gain an unsteady look. She hoped to still be there. She wasn't getting younger, that's for sure. Shaking her head, Granny went back to work.

She had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

"You made it!"

Autumn raced to Henry, standing near the doorway. Autumn stopped to see Henry peering in the window. Autumn slowed as she approached and said, "So what shall we do today?"

"Get down!" Henry said suddenly, pushing his friend. Autumn was caught off guard when Henry pushed her into the alley way and hid behind the dumpster. They peered around just in time to see Mr. Gold walking down the street. Autumn hid behind the dumpster and didn't move. Henry watched as Mr. Gold went out of sight. Henry sighed in relief as he said, "Good, he's gone."

"That was close," Autumn said, "So what are we doing today?"

"I realized something," Henry said, standing up, "Mr. Gold doesn't have a first name."

"What? Of course he does, he's Rumpelstiltskin!" Autumn said as she followed him back out into the street. Henry shook his head and said, "No, no. I mean, he doesn't here. In Storybrooke. I don't think he has one."

"He has to have one," Autumn said with a frown, "Regina had to have given him one."

"Maybe she just didn't give him one." Henry said with a shrug.

"There is no way she would do something so obvious," Autumn said, and Henry said, "Fine, let's bet on it. If you're right, you can pick our next plan of action. If I win, I get a riding lesson on Excalibur."

"What?" Autumn said incredulously and Henry teased, "Or you could kiss me. Either one."

Autumn's jaw almost hit the sidewalk as she couldn't tell if he was serious. His face looked joking, but he made no confirmation of it. He backed away grinning and said, "Unless your chicken."

Autumn made a face and said with a smile, "Fine, you're on."

"Good, then we'll stop by his shop after we help Ruby," Henry said, "It's the perfect thing for Operation Cobra."

"How so?" Autumn asked and Henry led her down the street and Henry said, "Red Riding Hood is the bravest character of them all. We just have to help her remember how cool she is."

"Okay," Autumn, "How should we do it?"

"We need to help trigger memories," Henry said, "Maybe with her new job we can help her find one that will help her remember."

"Okay," Autumn said, "Then we can go settle our bet."

"Fine," Henry said, "Let's go."

* * *

"So do you want to be a bike messenger?"

"Bike messenger?" Ruby asked, holding onto a pencil. Autumn was sitting at the computer with Henry as he said, "It's about taking things to people in a little basket."

"No, you see. I'm not so great at bike riding." Ruby said as she hit the pencil eraser against her leg. Henry then asked, "What about taking things to people on foot in a little basket?"

"I'm not sure if that's a real job." Ruby said and Autumn rolled her eyes. She kicked at Ruby playfully and said, "You're so picky."

"I am not," Ruby said, swatting at Autumn's foot, "I just want to make sure it's a good one."

"I have the check for you in here, Mr. Gold."

All three of them froze and the two ushered Autumn under the desk. Ruby pushed her backpack out of sight as Henry made sure to sit right in from of when Autumn was hiding. Mr. Gold and Emma came in and Emma said, "Mary Margaret had an appointment, so she left the check with me. Just wait here and I'll get it for you."

"It's alright," Mr. Gold said, looking slightly intrigued to see Ruby and Henry by the computer. Henry looked over at Gold innocently and said, "Hello, Mr. Gold."

"Hello, Henry," Mr. Gold said, with his business smile, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Henry said, "Just helping Ruby."

"I see," Mr. Gold said, "I'm sorry I've stolen your companion. She needed to stay inside today."

"It's okay," Henry said, "I understand. Besides, she and my mom aren't getting along. It's better if she lays low."

"True, true. That's was happens when two similar forces collide," Mr. Gold said, smoothly. Autumn gritted her teeth but kept her silence. Emma came out of her office with an envelope and handed it to him saying, "Here you are."

"Thank you, Miss. Swan," Gold said, taking it, "I'll take my leave of you now. Good day."

"Bye," Emma said as Gold left. Emma waited till she saw Gold walked out of the building and down the street. Emma then looked at Henry and said with a knowingly smile, "Gonna let her out, kid?"

Henry moved back sheepishly and allowed Autumn to come out. Shaking her head, Emma said, "You are going to land yourself in so much trouble."

"Not if I get back to Granny's by eight o'clock," Autumn said with a grin. The phone rang and Ruby looked at it. She picked it up and said, "Sheriff's station, how can I help you. Hey, Miss. Ginger. Ah, no that's not a prowler, that's Archie's dog Pongo. Just thrown him a vanilla wafer and he'll quiet down. Do you still want to talk to Emma? Great, glad I could help!"

Ruby hung up the phone and Emma said, "So how's the job hunt going?"

"Great, except, I can't do anything," Ruby said, down. Autumn sat back on her chair and Emma said, "I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone, that was good."

"That? That's nothing," Ruby said, bummed.

"No! No, it isn't!" Emma insisted and Ruby just shook her head. Autumn saw as Emma held a dawning expression as she said, "I have extra money in the budget, I could actually use some help around here."

"Yes, Yes!" Ruby said, "I can answer phones, organize files, please I want to be useful!"

"I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan-." Emma paused as Autumn shifted uncomfortably, "Kathryn Nolan case and I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

"Done!" Ruby said happily, "Do you want anything?"

"A chocolate chip cookie, a half a pie, and a hot dog," Henry answered immediately.

"He ate already," Emma said with a smile.

"Besides, Henry and I have a project we need to finish," Autumn said smoothly.

"Don't forget that today's rent day," Emma said with a smirk.

"I can avoid him!" Autumn said with a huff, "I've done it before. I can do it again!"

"Come on, let's go!" Henry said, pulling Autumn out of the office. Emma rolled her eyes and said, "She is going to get into so much trouble."

"Not if she gets back to Granny by eight," Red said, grabbing her bag and walking out. Emma smiled and said, "Just as long as she doesn't get Henry in trouble."

* * *

"_Duck_!"

Autumn and Henry ducked as Mr. Gold came out of his shop. They had spent all afternoon trying to find out his name. But not a single soul seemed to know his name. So now they were here as a last ditch effort. Autumn peered over the bench when she saw him walked down the street towards his car. Autumn tapped the bench as they watched him turn on the car. Autumn shook her head as she said, "He's everywhere! EVERYWHERE! What's he doing back at his shop anyway?!"

"He owns all of Storybrooke, of course he's everywhere. Besides, what does it matter? He's leaving," Henry said. They watched as he drove away and Autumn said, "Okay, we're good. We've got five minutes before we have to leave."

"I thought you had a pass code?" Henry asked.

"I do, but some have alert notices when someone unlocks it." Autumn said as they hurried across the street. Autumn made it to the door first as she said, "Keep a look out in case he comes back."

"Kay," Henry said as Autumn opened the cover. She breathed in as she typed in the pass code. It beeped as she heard the door unlock. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the dead bolt. She then said, "Come on!"

They hurried inside as Henry shut the door. Autumn dashed to his desk and she said, "Search for anything that's significant. Contracts, birth certificate-."

"Hey, I didn't know he had the Genie's lamp back here."

Autumn looked up to see Henry examining the lamp. She rolled her eyes and she said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had Pandora's Box back here. Be careful not to wreck anything."

Henry examined it as Autumn went through the drawers. There were many papers and little objects. Autumn grabbed at the papers until she found a box with a strange seal upon it. Henry suddenly heard the bell ding in front of the shop and looked at Autumn stricken. Autumn shut the drawer and made a mad dash for the door. Henry followed as they made a dash away from the shop. Henry panted as he said, "That was close."

"Too close," Autumn said, catching her breath. They slowed down as they reached the park. The two of them slowed down and sat down at the park bench. Her hair fell down as she looked at the box in her hand. Henry looked at and said, "You think there's proof in there?"

"Well I hope so," Autumn said, with a grin, "Or I'm going to have to pick pocket."

"You know how to pick pocket?" Henry asked.

"It was a skill I've refined over the years," Autumn said, as she opened the box. She looked surprised as she examined the contents inside. Henry looked at her surprised face as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"This stuff," Autumn said surprised, "They're pictures."

"What?" Henry looked over and sure enough, there were pictures. Autumn took them out and shuffled through them. All of them held different people in. Different people with one person in common.

"You," Henry said, "They're pictures of you."

Autumn was surprised. Some of them were older, some of them newer. One picture was of Ruby and her at the fairgrounds. Her hair was shorter and she looked younger. Henry smiled and said, "I guess he liked you even then."

"That's the problem," Autumn gasped, her eyes wide, "He was awake."

"What do you mean?" Henry said confused.

"If he was asleep, he would be forced to follow his path. But he was taking pictures, following me. How could he have been awake?"

"I don't know," Henry asked, "Maybe he was always awake?"

Autumn stared at the picture, uncomprehending. She flipped through them and said softly, "Why did he follow me?"

Henry watched his friend, before she put the pictures back in the box and she sighed saying, "And I still don't know his name. I guess pick pocket it is then."

Autumn put the box in the bag and Henry watched her. She looked bothered by something but Autumn stood up and said, "We should get going. Maybe go to the Sheriff's Office and see if we can find something out there before heading to Granny's."

The bell began to rang.

"Eight O'Clock." Henry gasped horrified.

"No," Autumn said, looking at her watch, "No! It's still seven forty six."

"Not according to the big one!" Henry said panicking.

"Come on! We're gonna get caught." Autumn said desperate. The two ran at break neck speed towards Granny's Inn. Unfortunately, the park was far off from main street. Henry stopped outside of the Inn and said, "I have to go. Good luck!"

There was still two minutes to go when she dashed into the Inn and past Granny saying, "I'm sorry Granny!"

"You're cutting it really close!" Granny said, calling up the stairs, "You owe me kiddo!"

Autumn ran up the stairs and into Ruby's bedroom. Ruby looked up from her bed to see Autumn lean against the door. Ruby smiled weakly and said, "Hey, kiddo. You finish your project?"

"Almost," Autumn said putting the bag down, "Almost… how's working at the Sheriff's station?"

"I-uh quit," Ruby said, with a very weak laugh.

"In a day?" Autumn said, "I know trends change, but that's crazy."

Ruby smiled a little bit stronger and said, "Gold should be picking you up soon."

"Yeah, I know," Autumn said with a sigh as she sat on the bed. Ruby smiled and said, "Hey…you know no matter what happens between me and Granny, we'll still love you."

"Just like if anything happens with me and you, Granny will still love us both," Autumn grinned.

"So," Ruby said, leaning over in a whisper, "What did you really do with Henry?"

"Henry and I made a bet," Autumn said carefully, "To see what Gold's first name is. I win, I get to pick whatever we do next."

"And what happens if he wins?"

"He gets to ride Excalibur," Autumn said and added with a puzzled face, "Or kiss him. But I think he meant that jokingly."

"Probably," Ruby said, grinning, "You two like to push each other's buttons."

Autumn rolled her eyes as Ruby then asked with a cheeky grin, "So would you? Kiss him I mean."

"Ewww! I'm just a kid!" Autumn said wrinkling her nose.

"I don't hear a no in there," Ruby teased.

"Then clean out your ears!" Autumn grabbed a pillow and whacked her with it. Ruby squealed and soon they were both whacking each other with pillows.

"Autumn? Are you in there?"

"Yes, I'm coming." Autumn hopped off the bed, only to have Ruby throw a pillow at the back of her head. Autumn stuck her tongue out as she opened the door to see Gold waiting patiently on the other side. She put her bag pack on as he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yup."

The two walked away and Autumn held a sigh of relief. She had well thought she had gotten away with it, as they went home. The evening progressed nicely as they had a late dinner and talked small talk. In fact she had even gotten into her bedroom and was looking at the box when Autumn heard him say.

"So _you_ were the little thief."

Autumn squealed as she felt him yank her legs, pulling her closer. Autumn tried to squirm away only to get her foot grabbed once more as he sat on the bed saying, "Hand over the box and we can settle this peacefully."

"Never!" Autumn grinned as she shrieked as his tickled her foot. Gold winced and said, "You shriek like a banshee, you know that."

"Then stop tickling me!" Autumn said, trying to pull her foot away. Gold let go of her foot only to grab the box off the bed. He then watched her sit up and she pouted. She then pounced saying, "Give it back! They're all pictures of me, anyway!"

"All the more reason for me to keep them," Gold said with mirth in his eyes, "I will not encourage anymore vanity than I can help."

Autumn stuck out her tongue as he playfully swatted her off and said, "Now into bed with you. You have school tomorrow, and I will not be the one that keeps you up all night."

Autumn obeyed, crawling under the covers as Gold tucked her in. Kissing the top of her head, Gold said, "Well, it seems that despite trying to leave you with a responsible adult, you end up wandering off anyway. That curiousness of yours, _Alison_, is going to get you in far worse trouble."

"Mhm," Autumn said, pulling her hands free from the comforter. She held a rather nice leather wallet in hand as she opened. Gold gaped a little and said with a scoff, "You little spitfire. How did you-?"

"Because I'm that good," Autumn said looking at his driver's license, "There's no name. What is your first name!?"

Gold grinned and said with a flourish of his hand, "Why, Rumpelstiltskin of course."

"No, I mean in this cursed world," Autumn said flatly, "Nothing of yours has a first name!"

Gold kept his infuriating grin and Autumn gaped, saying, "No, there is no way-!"

"That you lost the bet?" Gold said, plucking the wallet out of her hands, "I'm afraid, dearie, that's your punishment. Now stay under those covers, I'm will not be the reason you fall asleep at school tomorrow."

"Only if you tell me something."

"And what is that?" Gold asked.

"Why do you have pictures of me?" Autumn asked and Gold sighed. He looked down at her with a sad bitterness. He kissed her forehead again before saying, "Because you broke the curse on me."

"What?" Autumn looked baffled and Gold sighed saying, "I'm not sure why, you're not the savior. But when I met you three years ago, you broke the curse that made me forget. I wanted to know why."

Autumn gaped a little bit before Gold smiled again. Her heart rose at those words; maybe, just maybe he might love her like his own. Just maybe it would be time soon to tell him. Gently tapping her nose, Gold teased, "Now off to sleep with you."

Autumn settled into the pillows as Gold kissed her head once more. This time he grabbed his cane and walked away, making sure to take the box. Autumn watched him a minute before yawning a few words out.

"If Henry get's bucked off, it's your fault."

Gold smirked and said before leaving her room, "Perhaps then you should listen to me when I tell you to not run off. Oh, and don't forget to turn you watch forward about fifteen minutes."


End file.
